The binding preparation project provides for the timely binding of Library materials. Binding preparation consists of retrieving materials from the stacks, collating and preparing instructions for the commercial binder, checking in and performing quality control on the commercial binding, attaching bar codes, and updating NLM files which indicate the binding status of volumes. A related task of pulling from the shelves unbound volumes which have been superseded by bound volumes is also included in this project.